Indirectas
by Wonderlan-Yaoi
Summary: No es como si Iwaizumi realmente no las captara, simplemente no quería; pero a Oikawa le encantaba dárselas. [Iwaoi]


Lo admito, me aleje del fandom; pero es que tratar de entrar a la universidad no es demasiado fácil que digamos. Me inspire en tres imágenes que vi en un tumblr y decidí escribirlo, es muy entretenido. En fin, espero que disfruten este one-shot o drabble, como quieran verlo.

 **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! no me pertenece, pero eso ustedes lo saben.

 _ **Indirectas.**_

Iwaizumi era el tipo de chico que no entendía las indirectas, o tal vez simplemente no las captaba, la connotación sexual no tenía nada que ver, sencillamente tenias que hablar claro ya que él no quería rodeos.

Oikawa era todo lo contrario, podía notar cualquier tipo de insinuación, tanto sexual como las que no, lo peor del caso es que a él le gustaba dar indirectas. Pero se abstenía de dárselas a idiotas, a menos, claro, que ese idiota -no lo diría en voz alta- fuese Iwa-chan.

Así que, si combinabas esto, el resultado era algo... estúpido.

.

.

.

Era normal que dos "amigos de la infancia" fueran a comprar un helado después de la práctica, o al menos esa era la excusa de Oikawa para que Iwa-chan le acompañara y pasaran un no-romántico momento juntos. Porque para Iwaizumi el "no-romántico" momento, era cualquier momento con Tooru; a decir verdad, declarar que a Oikawa eso no le dolió, sería una bastarda mentira, porque él quería un "SI-romántico" momento con su Iwa-chan.

Aunque prefería los eróticos momentos. Y nada mejor para dejarlo en claro que una indirecta.

Oikawa ya había terminado su helado de fresa e Iwaizumi había preferido una paleta de vainilla, que aun tenia y apenas comenzaba a derretirse; sonrió al ver lo conveniente de la situación. Tomo la mano en que Iwaizumi tenía el helado y lo dirigió a su boca. El otro simplemente le veía extrañado por la acción y mientras Oikawa tenía la atención de Iwa-chan, comenzó a lamer la paleta de abajo había arriba, succionando un poco para que el liquido no escurriera. No despego la mirada de Iwaizumi en ningún momento mientras lamia pero este no parecía reaccionar, simplemente le veía como si esperara a que terminase de una vez.

Viendo que eso no lo llevaría a ningún lado, se separo de la paleta y se relamió los labios con una sonrisa. Iwa-chan se encogió de hombros y siguieron el camino.

Era exasperante.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente en la práctica del equipo, Tooru no quería rendirse hasta que su Iwa-chan comprendiera las indirectas, le golpease, se sonrojara o algo, porque le resultaba molesto que él no se diera cuenta que Oikawa, siendo popular entre las chicas, lo quería únicamente a él, a su Iwa-chan.

Así que utilizaría una táctica muy arriesgada frente al equipo.

Como se encontraban estirando, aprovecho la situación, se coloco cerca de Iwaizumi y respiro hondo, aun él se sentía nervioso por hacer cosas como las que haría. Sentado en el suelo, coloco las manos hacia atrás pegadas al piso para darse soporte y no caerse, levanto ambas piernas y las separo en el aire, formando una V.

-Oh, Iwa-chan. Ayúdame a estirarme~- dijo con tono sugerente, pero era como si no hubiese dicho nada ya que Iwaizumi seguía en su tarea de estirarse él mismo y sin previo aviso se levanto a correr un poco. Dejando a Oikawa ahí, solo, frente a todo el equipo que habían visto el espectáculo. Y juro por un momento, que ahora todos pensaban que era un vendido.

Humillante.

.

.

.

Pero eso no acababa ahí, tenía una última idea. Una que si enserio no funcionaba para que Iwa-chan le arrinconara contra el sofá y le hiciera un montón de cosas eróticas; esta seguro, nada funcionaria.

Era normal que se quedasen en la casa del otro los fines de semana, esta vez era en casa de Oikawa, ya que no habría nadie y a este punto está claro que él no deja pasar oportunidades.

Decidieron ver una película, pero antes tomarían un baño, Oikawa fue primero y salió rápidamente, con una bata únicamente; pero como era de esperarse, eso no pareció alertar a Iwa-chan que de inmediato fue a bañarse. Para cuando salió, Oikawa solo tenía ropa interior puesta pero teniendo en cuenta que eran hombres, no le pareció tan escandaloso; si, le grito un poco pero solo lo justo.

Se sentaron en el cómodo sofá y frente a ellos estaba una mesita con los aperitivos, además de el control remoto para encender la pantalla -de 55 pulgadas-, Oikawa se estiro arqueando un poco la espalda de manera sensual para tomar el control que se cayó _accidentalmente_ al suelo. Giro riendo un poco para con Iwaizumi que simplemente le veía con el ceño fruncido. Oikawa se arrodillo y se coloco a cuatro patas, agachándose y dejando su trasero a la vista de Iwaizumi. Movía sutilmente su trasero, como meneándose, levantándolo un poco más.

Iwaizumi esta vez pareció notar la indirecta y se acomodo en el sofá, mirando directamente el trasero de aquel niño bonito. Oikawa se levanto lentamente, con la elegancia de un felino y giro aun arrodillado. Levanto la mirada e Iwa-chan le miraba con ojos nublados, sonrió ante ello.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que tratas de decirme algo- Oikawa soltó una risa y acaricio el muslo de su compañero. Que se estremeció un poco ante la acción.

-¿Tú crees?- susurro acercándose a su entrepierna con una sonrisa e Iwaizumi le tomo del cabello, levantándole la mirada para que le viese a los ojos.

-Si lo quieres, dímelo- le encantaba como Hajime le hablaba, con rudeza, se mordió el labio antes de soltar un jadeo.

-Quiero... que me folles- le vio sonreír, algo raro en él. Pero, no es como si eso molestase a Tooru.

-¿Ves? Es esto más rápido, que tus estúpidas indirectas- dijo para después devorar sus labios, dejándole sin aliento y sin escapatoria. Que de cualquier manera, Oikawa siempre buscaba con indirectas.

 **¿Les gusto? ¿Lo disfrutaron? Espero y den una respuesta afirmativa, me siento un poco más en condiciones de escribir, la universidad comenzara como dentro de un mes o mas, así que estaré ocupada -si es que logro entrar- así que hay que aprovechar. Saben que se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentarios, sugerencias, criticas y peticiones. Sin más, me despido con mucho cariño... ¿Reviews? :3**


End file.
